Red Malestrom
by Lord seventh
Summary: Naruto born four years before canon. Things can't change that much. Can it?


"Did you feel that Naruto, they want to meet you just as much as you do" Kushina said to the boy, who had his hands on her stomach.

Kushina a woman known for her beauty, having a slender but feminine build, and fair skin. She also has long, straight, red hair that reaches to her ankles, and having violet eyes, both traits from her clan.

"I can't wait to see them kaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

Naruto, a four year old boy, with the height of 3'5ft, with peach skin and red, spiky hair with blue eyes finally three signature whisker birthmarks on each of his cheeks.

Kushina seeing her son's excitement for his siblings in her belly by feeling their kicks felt so much joy knowing her family was soon to grow from three to five. Ever since the destruction of her home village and death of Mito, her surrogate grandmother figure, she had wanted to rebuild her clan with the man she would one day find and love. She didn't think it was gonna be the thought to be flake from her academy days,Minato.

"Well ain't this cute." Jiraiya said jokingly.

Jiraiya a man in his forties with an impressive height of 6'3 ft, with long spiky, white hair that reaches his lower back, red markings and a wort on his face.

"Oh it's you." Naruto said disinterestedly.

Why you little brat!

"Oh Jiraiya when did you get back to the village?" Asked Kushina.

"I came back yesterday I've just been busy with old man third and Minato." Jiraiya said.

"Are the preparations ready then?"Asked Kushina.

"Yes they are ready, we should go now to be safe" Jiraiya said.

Kushina nodded "you ready to go Naruto?"

"Yes kaa-chan" said Naruto.

"Wait, he's not coming." Jiraiya said

Kushina narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya. "And why not?"

"Minato asked Kakashi to take care of the brat until you two get back, he wants to be absolutely sure nothing goes wrong" Jiraiya said.

Kushina frowned. She was sure minato wanted Naruto there too. But if he asked Kakashi to take care of him while they are gone then she has no problems with it.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you'll have go with Kakashi for now until we return." Kushina said.

Naruto looked down at his feet and nodded.

Kushina hugged her son lovingly." It's to make sure everything is as safe as possible, you know."

Naruto nodded his head. "ok."

"Where is Kakashi." Asked kushina.

"Yo" said Kakashi as he walked in the house.

Kakashi a young man, thirteen of age, with gravity defying grey hair and a mask that covers eighty percent of his face.

"Thank you for agreeing to watching Naruto Kakash-kun" Kushina said as she gave him a smile.

"Don't mention it"

"Listen to what Kakashi tells you to do, your dad and I will see you later, and so will your new siblings" told Kushina

" I will." Said Naruto.

"See ya later brat" Jiraiya said.

"Bye mom, bye pervy-sage." Naruto said.

Kushina giggled as Jiraiya folded his arms and mumbled about disrespectful brats not showing him the respect he deserves.

As they left, Naruto turned to Kakashi as Kakashi turned to look at him. Neither one said anything,they just stared at each other, until Naruto' s stomach started to growl with his cheeks turning a bit red with embarrassment as he continued to stare back defiantly.

Kakashi continued to stared at him, until he moved to the kitchen to make the kid some food, with Naruto following him with a victorious smile on his face.

( remote location)

"Well I'll just be leaving the rest up to you here, Minato" said a certain pervert.

"You sure you can't stay to oversee the procedure just in case of an emergency?" Minato asked.

Minato Namikaze, a man that stands at 5'11ft, with golden, spiky, hair , blue eyes, and peace skin licked by the sun.

"It's not gonna take the both of us to do to keep the kyuubi at bay. I also have to meet up with old man third for a joint project we're conducting."

Minato sighed. "Fine." Truth is he just didn't want to be the only man there to be yelled at by Kushina and for his sensei to take half of the verbal abuse.

"I'm off then."

"Take care sensei."

As Jiraiya left, Minato sighed to himself. "This sucks."

"Lord fourth, it is time." Said the assistant nurse Taji. Minato nodded and followed the nurse to where his wife was. As he got closer he heard Kushina yelling for him. Only to see her glaring death at him as he arrived.

"Minatooo!You did this to me, agaaain!" Yelled Kushina

Minato gave a quick prayer to the almighty log before joining her side.

(After birth)

An exhausted Kushina looked at Biwako and her two new bundles of joy coming towards her. Minato tried to get first dibs but was denied by Biwako, stating that the mother's see their children first.

Kushina looked at her two new babies. One being a boy who they decided to name Menma. And the other a girl who would be named Mito after her grandmother figure. Both babies had hair tuffs on their heads with the color being blonde. She also noticed that they too had three whisker like birthmarks on their cheeks like Naruto. Kushina continued to gaze at her beautiful new borns, but was disappointed when Biwako toke them away stating there'll be plenty of time for later to see them. As Biwako and her assisstant Taji walked away, Minato warned Kushina that he will begin fixing up the seal to contain the nine tails once again. Before he proceed, he heard a shout, then two thuds hitting the floor. As he looks he turns around to see what happened he sees both Biwako and Taji on the ground. Standing before them,A masked man with black hair and a black robe with his son and daughter in his hands.

"Step away from the nine tailed jinchuriki, Minato Namikaze." Said the masked man

(Back at the Uzumaki Residence)

"That was some pretty good food, but Ramen will always be better." Said Naruto rubbing is gut in satisfaction.

Kakashi sighed. "You gotta eat more than just Ramen Naruto. Don't you want to be tall and strong like your dad."

Naruto made a tsking noise in response to his question. "I would like to be tall like dad, but the one I want to surpass in strength is mom."

Kakashi shivered at the thought of another Kushina. " No argument here." Kakashi said as Naruto pushed his chair in and left to go to his room.

As Naruto was headed towards his room to go to bed, He heard voices in the next room where his siblings were going to move into. Worried, he peaked in and finds his mom and dad together. "Phew."

Hearing a noise they turn to see Naruto standing by the door. "Naruto, stay with your mother." Commanded Minato before he hirishined away. "Where is he going." Asked Naruto

Kushina beckoned him over to her to hold him. Confused, Naruto returns the hug nonetheless. As he hugs her back, he sees two blankets in wraps besides his mother and one of them appearing to move on it's own. "Are those my siblings." Following his gaze, Kushina smiled and nodded. Picking up the two bundles of joy, Kushina shows Naruto his siblings. "The one on the right is Menma. And the one on the left is Mito." said Kushina.

"Can I hold them." Naruto asked. "Yes, one at a time though." Kushina said as Naruto went to pick up Mito. She looks more like dad. Naruto said as Kushina pouted jokingly. Naruto held her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head."I've been waiting like forever to meet you and Menma, ya know." Little Mito seemed to like what Naruto did and cooed. Naruto handed her back Mito to hold Menma. He noticed that Menma too had a stronger resemblance to their father than their mother. He moved his lips to give his brother Menma a kiss on the head like he did for Mito. Kushina smiled, enjoying what little time she may have left.

"Where's Minato sensei." Questioned Kakashi. Kushina's face turned serious. "A masked man managed to get pass the anbu and get pass the barrier we had in place. He also extracted the nine tails from me. Minato went to stop him." Knowing what happens to a jinchuriki when their tailed beast are extracted they die almost immediately. But seeing Kushina still kicking gave kakashi some hope for his surrogate sister.

"I'll come back with a medical ninja." Kakashi said as he sped off on his own to get help as soon as possible.

Naruto looked at his mom in worry. He knew of the fate of other jinchuriki from his mother. Seeing as she's still alive he chalked it up to their clans vitality and longevity. He hoped his clan was an exception to the rule.

Kushina saw her son's face filled with worry and fear for her. "Naruto, I want you to be strong, so that you can be there for your father, Mito, and Menma. Will you do that for me." Kushina requested to her son. Naruto's eyes filled with tears hearing his mother's request. It sounded as if his mother had no hope for her survival.

"Kakashi said that he'll be bringing in a medical ninja soon mom, you're going to be ok." Naruto choked out the last of his words.

Kushina smiled at her son and wrapped her arms around him. "Naruto...,always stay true to yourself, make sure to always do what is right. And always remember that I love you so much." She cried.

Naruto tightened his grip on his mother. "I will." He said to himself.

As if knowing what is going on, Mito and Menma began to wail as Kushina went to pick them up to soothe them. "It's ok my little whirlpools, mama is here for you. The two babes slowly calmed down in their mother's arms and began to rest in her arms.

(With Jiraiya and Hiruzen)

"You know what this means, right Jiraiya." Asked Hiruzen. "Yes..." answered Jiraiya. "Then do make haste." Demanded Hiruzen. As Jiraiya leaves to complete his task, he sees a yellow flash appear.

(Before with Minato and the masked man)

Minato went to stop the nine tails and the mask man, who later claimed to be Madara Uchiha himself for the two reasons that of his grudge, and his ocular power being strong enough to put the nine tails under his control. He later defeated the mask man and severed his link to the nine tails.

Before the masked man retreated, he said declared that the nine tails will be his for good one day, and that he had many ways to do so.

Minato, worried by the masked mans tone, decides to worry about it later. He needed to protect the village from the nine tails rampage.

(Back with Hiruzen and Jiraiya)

"Go now!" Ordered Hiruzen as Jiraiya toke off and charged straight towards minato. Minato seeing his sensei was going to ask what happened during child birth, waited for him. As Jiraiya got closer to Minato he grabbed a seal from the inside of his coat and readied himself to use it against his pupil. Minato seeing the seal in his sensei' s hands easily recognized it as seal for loyalty and obedience. His sensei must've came up with one of his weird plans again.

Jiraiya finally touched down to the ground, but before Minato can speak he planted the seal on his pupils forhead, which activated multiple seals that were inactive until now. Minato surprised at all these seals appearing all over his body, knew couldn't have been from the single seal his sensei had used. They must've been placed on him incapacitated in one way or another. Minato tried to deactivate the seals before they activated but was to late as Jiraiya shouted "Seal." Minato struggled for a few seconds before he succumbed to the seals.

" Subdue the nine tails and bring the new borns. We need new jinchuriki's for this village by any means necessary." Minato nodded and summoned gamabunta who slammed himself on top of the Kyuubi to stop his next attack. Minato gathered the chackra in order to teleport the nine tails to the to a secluded area to prepare for the sealing.

(Back with Kushina and Naruto)

As the four Uzumaki's huddled together, they heard footsteps getting louder and louder with each step coming towards them, only to see Kakashi and a woman in a medical garb. Kakashi looked fine, as for the medic, she looked exhausted. The nurse stepped foward and motioned Kakashi to come towards her. " I need you to hold the babies so that I can have more room." Kakashi complied and picked up Mito. As he was about to pick up Menma, Naruto beat him to it. Naruto turned to Kakashi and smiled. " I am the older brother, so I gotta do my part too." Naruto smiled

Kakashi eye smiled at his surrogate younger brother, he acted and thought like a combination of both of his parents. He turned his attention back to the nurse and Kushina, he couldn't stand being powerless to help his help the one's he love.

Naruto saw the look in Kakashi's eyes and leaned his against Kakashi's side.

Kakashi looks down at Naruto and he felt even worse. Here he is feeling sorry for himself when Naruto is probably confused with all his emotions raging in his head, yet Naruto worries for him. He pushed his feelings to the side and bent down to hug and Naruto returned the hug. Feeling his eye's getting watery, he quickly rubbed them and perked up.

The nurse finally finished her diagnostics, urgently calling Kakashi over. "Lady Kushina can still make it but we'll need to bring her to the hospital, we need more tools and more hands to stabilize her. Kakashi nodded and put Mito on the bed and looked at Naruto."I'll be back, can I trust you to watch over the babies until I come back?"Naruto nodded. Kakashi nodded back and picked up Kushina who looked at kids one last time before they toke her. Following the nurse to the hospital kakashi felt with each step that he toke felt like foever. Watching as they leave, Naruto put Menma next to Mito on the bed and was about to sit down when a yellow flash appeared and knew his dad returned. "Dad, mom is being taken to the hospital, we have to-" Naruto stopped talking as he noticed his dad wasn't listening. His father looked very emotionless, and scary in this state. Minato approached the babies and went to pick them up. "Dad?"naruto tried to get his father's attention to no avail. Minato had both Mito, and Menma in his , knowing his dad was going to use his technique grabbed onto him to come too.

(In the forest)

Minato set his children down on the ground as he erected the barrier around the nine tails and Gamabunta and summoned two ritual sealing alters and set his newly born children down onto them. Naruto picking up his siblings backed away from his father,worried of what he might do in his weird state. Minato seeing this, gets closer to Naruto, but with every step he toke,Naruto toke a step back.

"Naruto." Minato began. "Hand them over, now. They are needed." Naruto feeling very uneasy from seeing his kind and gentle dad act this way, faces his siblings the opposite direction out of instincts. "What are you going to do?" Said Naruto with fear lacing his words.

"I need to seal the kyuubi away, by making them the next jinchurikis." Minato said plainly. "Why would you want to do that?!" Naruto yelled, he has heard of the the lives that jinchuriki of other villages have gone through. Why would his father want to put such a burden onto his own children. "Why? Well for the for the leaf of course." Minato said as if it was obvious.

"For the leaf?" Naruto questioned. Why would the leaf need two sacrifices instead. And why not reseal the beast back into his mother? "The leaf needs to fully utilize the power of the nine tails." Minato points at the children. "They will be Konoha's new weapons." Naruto's eyes widened, he's heard of people that only look at jinchurikis as weapons, tools for the village they reside in. Did his father always see his mother as a weapon this whole time!?

Naruto started to run away, but stopped as he was running towards the boss summoning and the Kyuubi. He started running the opposite direction but was stopped by his father, who grabbed his neck and slowly put him on the ground and started to choke him to let the kids go. Naruto no matter what remembered his mother told him to protect his siblings didn't let go, he held onto to them. He would protect them for as long as he could, even if he died.

(Near the barrier)

"What the hell is Minato-sensei doing" thought Obito."Earth Style: Earthquake." Obito said as he activated the jutsu in front of the barrier. He knew because of the barrier the jutsu won't be as effective, he just hopped it would buy Naruto some time.

(Back inside the barrier)

Naruto felt like he was dying. He felt his grip on the siblings weakened, but re-tightened his hold on them. As his vision gets darker, he felt ground shake strong enough to make his father fall over. Minato, keeping his grip on Naruto, brought him to the ground. Naruto turning to not hurt the babies, hits the right side of his back. As the fall knocks the rest of his remaining breath out, gasps for air and inhales and exhales irrationally large breaths.

Minato saw this and kicked his son in the back. Naruto cried out but still held firm. Growing tired of this, Minato grabs his kunai and stabs his own sons hand, making sure not to stab to far in fear of damaging one of the new jinchurikis. Naruto yelled in pain,letting go of both Mito and Menma. Realizing what he's done, he tries to reach for them, but is picked up by the collar of his shirt and is thrown to the ground face first.

(Outside of the barrier)

Hiruzen gets close enough to where he can see what's going on in the barrier, but what he sees makes him immediately turn around and call for his troops to turn back. "Damn, if only we had finished putting the rest of the seals on his body." Hiruzen says to himself as he follows his men to make sure they don't see what their Fourth Hokage has done.

(Inside the barrier)

Minato puts Mito and Menma down, each on a ritual sealing alters. Going through the seals nessassary for the sealing. As he finished the seals, he called out the jutsus name. "Reaper death seal!" Behind Minato, manifested a being with a menacing smile. It had purple skin, sharp teeth, and long horn protrusions coming out of his head. It also donned a long white robe, with a set of prayer beads wrapped around his hand. Finally it also possessed a tanto with wraps on its handle.

"Seal!" Minato said beginning the process. The nine tails fox, feeling pain likes he's never felt before, yelled in pain. Feeling his body being ripped apart as well as his power would hurt anyone and most likely kill them. Luckily for him, he's a immortal chakra construct that can reform itself...still hurt though. "Eight trigrams seal! "Minato yelled as both the yin and yang chakra fragments of the nine tails started headed towards Mito and Menma. "You'll pay for this Minato Namikaze!" bellowed the Kyuubi. Satisfied with his work, finally dispelled Gamabunta. Minato was about to pick up Mito and Menma but stopped when he saw his son's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"*pant...pant* I won't allow you to do what you want to them." Naruto told Minato with his defiant gaze, and blood dripping from his face. "Naruto, you must understand that they are not you"re siblings anymore. They are weapons, tools for the leaf to use. Minato said with a face void of any emotion. "They are part of my family, no matter how you see jinchurikis! Naruto shouted to his dad. Minato knowing he can't allow this to go on any longer, pulls out his custom kunai. I will not allow anymore insubordination to occur, even from my own son. Minato said as he went to slash Naruto's neck, but widened his eye's in surprise. Instead of his kunai meeting his son's, it slashed the back of the masked man he fought earlier.

"Why did you protect the boy?" Minato asked confused to why the man would do such a thing. "What kind of man tries to murder his own child!?" Obito yelled at Minato, forgetting to mask his voice. Naruto, looked up at the masked man in shock. He sounded exactly like Obito, his surrogate older brother who died at in the war at the Battle of Kanabi Bridge. He had the same hair style as him. The man even possessed the fabled sharingan eye of the Uchiha clan. "You are not one to judge. Think of all of death you have caused today." Minato said as he prepared a Rasengan to attack the masked man. Obito prepared to defend himself against his old sensei's attack but grew confused when Minato threw his kunai straight into the air. Minato prepared to teleport to the mask man by using the his kunai as a distraction. The marker he would be using is the one he planted on the masked man's back in their earlier encounter.

Obito saw as Minato teleported from his current position and looked to the kunai. He widened his eye's when he heard a familiar noise from earlier behind him. Quickly turning around to block the attack as he tries to simultaneously tries to activate Kamui, knowing his ability might not make it in time. The Rasengan missed. Looking at his sensei, he sees Naruto holding Minato's leg and moving it foward. Taking his chance, Obito quickly grabbing a hold of Minato's face and proceeding to crush his skull. With the harvested cells of Hashirama Senju, his strength increased three-fold. Seeing his sensei's body go still, he drops the body to the ground.

Obito stared at Naruto, who stared at his father's lifeless body. Thinking on what he should say to him, he opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by another arrival. "Get away from the boy!" Yelled Hiruzen as quickly got to Naruto to protect him from the masked man. Obito seeing his time is up, runs towards the tree line so he doesn't reveal his Kamui technique to more people than necessary. Reaching the tree line, he looks back only to have his eye's meet with Naruto's

 **Chapter End.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about the first chapter...be gentle.**


End file.
